The invention is based on a handheld power tool, in particular a handheld right-angle grinder.
In a known handheld power tool of this kind (German Patent DE 39 13 971 C2), the handle is mounted on the motor housing of the handheld power tool by means of a handle mounting device located between them, which has a mount, in form of a tubular end piece with a protruding ring that is secured to the motor housing by means of screws. Moreover, there is at least one vibration-damping element in communication with the mount and the handle. The handle ends in a bell that fits over the mount, and the vibration-damping element is accommodated in the bell on both sides of the protruding ring of the mount in such a way that the vibration-damping element rests on one side on the ring of the mount and on the other on respective axial faces of the bell of the handle. The disposition is made such that the various vibration-damping elements prevent shifting of the handle relative to the mount. A desirable pivoting adjustability of the handle, as can be found for instance in German Patent Disclosure DE 41 02 838 A1 or DE 195 46 328 A1, is thus impossible in this instance.